femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DisneyFan18111928/Carly (Baywatch)
Carly (Pamela Bach) is a villain that appeared in the Baywatch episode Diabolique. History Carly was happily married and had a daughter named Dana. At some point, they hired a nanny named Sara Chapman who helped look after Dana. But unfortunately, Carly's husband had an affair with the nanny and later divorced her, married Sara and took full custody of Dana also. After losing so much, Carly developed emotional problems and suffered mental breakdowns. She was determined to reclaim what she had lost and have a loving husband and a daughter once again. Events Carly was on a boat looking depressed to which she lights a cigarette to smoke and then grabs gasoline and pours it on the boat in an attempt to commit suicide but luckily lifeguard Mitch Buchannon rides by and climbs onto the boat and saves her just before the boat explodes. Mitch takes the woman to Baywatch Headquarters and asks her her name to which she reveals is Sara Chapman (coincidentally the name of the nanny who her husband left her for) and thanks Mitch for saving her life and reveals that she's from Texas and had rented a boat and then lies saying she accidentally stepped on the gasoline and it caught fire cause she was smoking a cigarette. Then Mitch receives a phone call from his mom Irene Buchannon and after he gets done talking to her Mitch reveals to Carly that he and his mom are taking care of his friend Neely Capshaw's baby Ashley while she is out of town in San Diego. After Mitch leaves the room a smile comes over Carly's face and she picks up Mitch's check book to find his home address. Later when Mitch gets home from work he is surprised to find Carly there talking to Irene to which it is revealed that she came by to thank him once again and offers to help take care of Ashley to which Irene quickly agrees because of Carly's sweetness but Mitch begins to worry because he just met her but gives in and decides to give her a chance. One day while babysitting Ashley, Carly begins to look at a photo of Mitch and Neely holding Ashley and begins to fantasize that it's her and Mitch in the photo as a married couple and that Ashley is their baby and they play happily on the beach as a family which causes her to start clinging to Mitch. Later on Carly calls Mitch at work and tells him she left him a present which is a tape of her favorite song because it made her think of him to which Mitch becomes uncomfortable by this but plays the tape anyway. That night Carly puts cocaine in Irene's drink but before she drinks it, she tells Carly what a great friend she is and asks her if she is going to have a baby someday. Carly says yes as soon as she finds the right man to which Irene makes a toast that she does finds the right man and drinks her drink. The effects of the cocaine make Irene very tired as Carly had planned. She tells Irene to sleep and that she'll watch Ashley to which Ilene does. Mitch arrives home from work to which Carly tells Mitch that his mother was tired from watching Ashley and offers to let the baby sleep with her in her room to which Mitch agrees and tells Carly that he's glad she's there much to her happiness. That night Carly sneaks into Mitch's room and tells him she had a dream about him and asks him if there's anything he wants or needs to which Mitch says no, so she leaves telling him that she's just down the hallway if he needs anything. The constant attention from Carly makes Mitch even more uncomfortable so he decides to let Carly go. The next day Carly arrives at Baywatch Headquarters and gives Mitch some food to eat. Mitch tries to gently tell her that things are not working out and he and his mother are letting her go. Carly then freaks out in a tantrum and frames Mitch of raping her in front of two strong men who beat Mitch up while Carly leaves in anger. Carly then goes to Mitch's house and while Irene is the shower she kidnaps Ashley claiming that the baby is hers and leaves. Irene calls Mitch and he sends out a search party for Carly and Ashley. Later on after the search party is over with no luck, Carly mysteriously returns Ashley to Mitch's house and leaves leaving photos she took of herself holding the baby which makes Mitch very angry, vowing that Carly would never touch Ashley again. That night Carly arrives back at Mitch's house and ties Irene up on her bed and then goes downstairs, dyes her hair blonde to look like Neely, puts on a fancy dress and waits for Mitch to come home. Soon Mitch arrives home and is shocked to find Carly there who wants to spend an evening alone with him. During a dance he reveals that he knows who she really is and that the fire on the boat was no accident. When Mitch asks her where his mother is, Carly has another mental breakdown claiming all she wants is Mitch to love her. Mitch then hears Irene's voice calling to him so he goes to find her. Carly then seizes a poker from the fireplace and starts attacking Mitch with it, claiming that she won't let him take her baby. Mitch avoids the blows which cause great damage to many objects in the house and eventually fights back and knocks her out unconscious. She is later on arrested and Mitch frees his mother. Later on Mitch talks to the warden at the jail who says that Carly is being evaluated and that she won't be free for a long time. Irene tells Mitch she felt sorry for her, but also hates her for what she did. Mitch then tells her that she should try to forget about her. Irene replies she'll try but it wouldn't be easy after all that happened. Mitch then takes the photos of Carly with Ashley and throws them on the fireplace to be burned. Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Stalker Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested